


Catch as Catch Can

by zvi



Category: Farscape
Genre: Cunnilingus, Episode Tag, F/F, Fingerfucking, PWP, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-27
Updated: 2003-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-01 23:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/pseuds/zvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chiana shows John how to frell girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch as Catch Can

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by Zoe Rayne.  
> Originally submitted for a zine that never came off. This story takes place between the episodes My Three Crichtons and Look at the Princess (1): A Kiss is But a Kiss

Chiana's giggles cut through the throbbbing music in the bar, and Crichton turned to face her. "I'm going to show you how it's done, Johnny-boy." The Nebari girl stretched unhurriedly, tits thrust forward.

The human smirked and leaned back against the bar, shifting his weight on his perch. "You're going to teach me how to pick up chicks?" His grin was wide and lopsided. "I know you wrap every male you meet around your little finger, Pip, but women don't seem to be your style."

"_Power_ is my style, John. I'm interested in…control…dominance…strength. Aeryn is exactly my type, and I'm going to go frell her so you can watch. And learn from a master in the…game." She picked up the drink the bartender had just sat in front her, stood up and smirked in return, then licked her lips.

John's smile drooped, withered, died and he sat up straight. "What about D'Argo?" he shouted. "Big, tall Luxan type you frell every arn on the arn?"

"What about him? It's not like I want to…keep her. This is just about," she waved her hand, "proving it can be done." And with that she started bopping away, grooving to the music of the bar.

When John was just at the edge of her field of vision, about 2 metras in a close crowd like this one, she turned back and gestured for him to follow. He never quite caught up to her because of the crowd, shifting, pressing, with drifting islands of cool and warmth, depending on the species of the dancers among whom he got stranded.

They were moving through a crowd on the prowl, hunting for mates. For the natives, dancing, any dancing, was a blatant sexual display, a combination of beauty pageant and foreplay. Chiana ignored them, looking for pale pink skin and long black hair in a sea of green feathers and tunics in orange and yellow. She didn't look behind her for John, either. The Nebari knew that her white skin, typical for her species, and little red outfit, definitely atypical for her race, did not blend.

When she reached Aeryn, who was swathed in a blue fabric gleaned from Zhaan, she smiled at the picture she was sure they made. Chiana circled Aeryn as if selecting a pleasure slave for the evening: when she was in front of the Sebacean woman, her eyes tracked the expanse of pink-orange tit; from behind, she never looked higher than the trim little ass. When they were facing one another again, she smiled up into Aeryn's eyes. "How are you doing in this crowd, girl? Heat's not too much for you?"

Aeryn smiled uncertainly. "A little dizzy, not bad. I was going to the bar for something with ice in it." She pointed in the direction from which Chiana had just come.

"Thought it might be about that time." Chiana reached out a hand with something pale and blue which clinked reassuringly. She nodded her head in a direction vaguely past Aeryn's right shoulder. "Why don't we head out on the terrace, catch some air?" She grabbed Aeryn's free hand and strolled off in a hip-rolling, tit-lifting production of a walk.

Aeryn was forced to press tight to Chiana, to keep the crowd from pulling her arm off. Chiana hoped that the very deliberate wiggle she had going against Aeryn's nether regions was producing some dampness, but she knew she was probably imagining it. She wasn't imagining Aeryn's arm brushing up against her tits accidentally-on-purpose, though.

When the women got to the terrace, they found it was deserted. The temperature was decidedly lower and Aeryn relaxed a little.

Chiana noticed the drop in tension and began to stretch, ostentatiously, luxuriously, with little moans and sighs and groans of pleasure. When she finally sat again, her legs were spread wide and her pelvis tilted up. "Everyone's too crowded in a place like that. I prefer closeness one-on-one, don't you?"

"Hmm?" responded Aeryn, whose eyes seemed to be glued to the ever-rising hem of Chiana's little red sheath. Then she shook herself and looked her companion in the face. "What are you playing at, tralk?"

Chiana leaned forward, delicately traced her fingers up Aeryn's arm to that pretty pink-colored shoulder. "No games, Aeryn. I just want to frell."

The Sebacean snorted and leaned back with a mild sneer. "So why don't you go find your pet Luxan and have your way with him?" Her voice was throaty and deep, but rich with amusement instead of the scorn she usually reserved for Chiana.

Chiana rolled her eyes and gave a little half chuckle. "It's _that_ time in his cycle." She reached down, picked up Aeryn's wrist and gave it a little kiss, followed by a nip and a lick. "Besides, I like to keep my options open." She wet her lips with her tongue, then delicately sucked one of her own fingers. "Wanna open up some things with me?"

Aeryn straddled Chian and placed a hand across her throat. "Why me, Chiana? Why do you," another sneer, "honor me with your attentions?"

Chiana lifted her chin and leaned into the hand, using the other woman to cut off her own air supply, just a little. "You and D'Argo," she sighed, almost hissed, "are very similar. You're both strong. Controlled violence. A danger to your enemies." And Chiana grinned and closed her eyes at the same time, breathing heavily. "You're both good people, though. Very good people. But D'Argo is…nice to me. And you'll never, never do nice." She drew in a long, shuddering breath and leaned further forward into Aeryn's hand, which at this point was curved into something between a cradle and a vise. "I like that."

Aeryn looked back through the windows, into the bar, and frowned. Chiana looked over her shoulder, in the same direction. John was standing there, staring at them. He hastily averted his eyes, pretending he'd been staring at the stars, but the Nebari caught the look in his eyes before he'd looked away. He'd looked hungry.

Aeryn picked up her forgotten drink and knocked back half of it, managed to swallow an ice sphere without chocking. "He doesn't. He doesn't believe it's true." All the warmth had bled from her voice, she sounded as if she were reading aloud a weapons manual: the words had lost all their meaning through repetition. Then she looked at her hands, one holding a glass of nameless liqueur, the other wrapped around Chiana's throat. She shifted her grip on the girl, cradled the back of her head. She brought the glass to rest on shiny silver lips. "Drink." She tipped the glass and Chiana's head back until the glass was empty of everything but a couple of ice spheres. "Kiss me."

Chiana smiled and waited for Aeryn to bend down, let Aeryn be big, strong, masterful. Except that the kiss wasn't like that at all, Aeryn just bumped their lips together to start. Then she felt Aeryn's tongue flick softly, shyly across her lips and when she opened her mouth, she received only a few gentle oral caresses. But when she whimpered, just a little, she found herself being devoured, wetly, sloppily, thoroughly. It was good, very good. When they broke apart, Chiana purred a little and said, "Sweet."

Aeryn looked at her with wide-open eyes, blinked slowly a few times. "Like maple syrup?"

Chiana scowled and pulled away a little. "If you want to bring John into this, let's go get him and frell him for real. Otherwise…be here now."

"But this isn't about me, is it? It's about putting on a show for him. Or maybe settling a bet with Rygel or showing D'Argo he doesn't own you. Am I right, little tralk?" Aeryn's mouth was set in the small half-smile she got when she understood the emotional undercurrents in the room and was amused by them.

Chiana ducked her head as she giggled and rocked her shoulders from side to side. "Would you like to know a secret?"

"Why not?"

"It's always. all. about. Me." And she lunged forward and bit into Aeryn's neck, right at the jugular.

Aeryn's response was an unfocused fluttering of her hands and a panting series of high pitched yelps that rose from the middle of her range straight to the top of it in about 30 microts. Then she pushed Chiana back with a hand pressed firmly at the top of the moonwhite cleavage. She growled as she slipped back off the Nebari's body. "Spread your legs."

Chiana complied with a little whimper from deep inside. As soon as her legs were open, she started thrusting up and into empty space, little helpless pushes of want.

Aeryn squatted down between Chiana's legs, moved aside the soft, clingy folds and flaps of skin, slipped her fingers in the holes that would accomodate a Sebacean finger. "This seems familiar enough." She turned and set her teeth into Chiana's thigh, not harshly, but with enough pressure to make herself felt.

Chiana squealed and thrust more vigorously. In a little, breathy voice she said, "Hurts, Aeryn. You're biting me."

"Sexy and clever," and this time Aeryn's voice was dripping with disdain and mockery. But she stood up and looked over the sexy white and red expanse in front of her. "Strip." She reached into her own dress and started playing with her own tits while she watched. She closed her eyes for just an instant, but it was long enough.

Chiana could move very, very quickly, and now she pushed Aeryn on her back, shoved the blue fabric up and the white boxers down, and shoved her face into the dark, moist heat of Aeryn's sex. At first she just licked and sucked, getting used to an alien taste and a physical arrangement that was similar to her own, but not identical. But as she got into it, figured out which particular moves got her more girl juice and how she could wrench harsh, panting cries from her partner's mouth, she started to use her teeth, threatening a pressure, a pain that she never quite delivered.

Aeryn's thighs clenched down on Chiana's head and neck. The Nebari's struggles only seemed to make things more intense, tighten the pressure. So she slipped an arm inside the cocoon of Aeryn's thighs, slipped a finger inside the cool wet Sebacean cunt until she felt a set of small ridges and rubbed them. Aeryn went rigid and started babbling something the translator microbes couldn't handle, and Chiana spread the imprisoning legs once again and sat up.

She kept her hand between Aeryn's thighs, but she wriggled her way up Aeryn's body and kissed her on the mouth, softly, wetly, completely. "You taste good, you know? Do all Sebacean women taste like you?" And she smeared her sticky fingers across Aeryn's mouth.

"Huh? Wha? More!" Aeryn grabbed at Chiana's top. The bright red fabric oozed its way down that pale white body, exposing Chiana's breasts. Aeryn curled forward, wrapped her legs around Chiana and bit one of the fat, white globes, sucked one, swallowed, swallowed, swallowed like a little vacuum. "Ice cream. You must be just like ice cream."

Chiana whimpered and began thrusting, but the angles were all wrong. All of the friction was being wasted, she wasn't getting any sensation on her glinta nerve. She rolled the two of them over and they landed on the floor.

They stopped, Aeryn prone on top of Chiana, both of them windless. They heard the door open behind them and a couple of steps. They both growled, "Go. Away!" and heard the retreat.

Aeryn grinned, baring her teeth, and wriggled her way down Chiana's body and spread wide the legs of the woman beneath her. She applied herself to licking up Chiana's juices and choked in surprise. "You really are sweet!" Then she bent to her task once again, following the sugary liquid trails all over the lower half of Chiana's body. She licked and sucked and nibbled for quite some time, listening to the litany of Chiana's moans and sighs and little, whimpered cries of her name.

When Chiana felt the wonderful sensations from between her legs slowing down, she started to pull Aeryn up, towards her. She kissed Aeryn, gently and chastely, and the contrast to what had gone before made her bend her neck a little and sink her teeth into Aeryn's shoulder. Then she wrapped her legs and Aeryn's tightly together, and began rocking the two of them back and forth.

Aeryn began mumbling incoherently again, something about candy and plants. Chiana couldn't help it, she started laughing. Because this felt wonderful, it really did, and she bet it looked hot too, and she could see John over Aeryn's shoulder, and he was trying really, really hard not to come in his pants. And while contemplating what a beautiful sight, what a marvelous victory that was, Chiana came.

She screamed, and flushed an odd blue color, and vibrated helplessly for about a hundred microts, which set Aeryn off, of course. Then, just as Chiana was catching her breath, she could see that John had a big wet splotch on his crotch, right before he put his hands in front of the stain and took off. "Oh, girl," she sighed dreamily.

Aeryn's grip on Chiana relaxed a little, but she kept her face nuzzled in the crook of Chiana's neck. "That was. Good."

Chiana pulled away from her new lover a little and cocked her head. "You wanna do it again?"

Aeryn took a big breath and blinked slowly. "Not immediately. But some time. Look me up when it's _that_ part of his cycle again." And she began to slowly uncurl herself from Chiana.

Normally the Nebari wasn't so sex stupid, but the words, "Part of whose cycle?" just slipped out.

She was startled when Aeryn jumped straight up. Aeryn shook her head slowly but couldn't get the smile off of her face as she looked down at the decadent sprawl in which Chiana was arranged. "You little bitch. You lied to me."

Chiana just giggled. "Hey, Aeryn. It's what I do."


End file.
